


Obvious Things

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [131]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Just fun fluff, Other, Pre-QPR Intrulogical, Queerplatonic Relationships, escape room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompts: Maybe 8 with Logan saying it to a side of your choice? Preferably platonic. AND Mayhaps 8 or 23 with intrulogical (8: “You can be more into it, ya know. Be more enthusiastic about being kidnapped.”)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Obvious Things

“Ah ha ha ha! You fool, Mr Holmes! I’ve got you right where I want you, now there’s _no_ _escape_!”

“Oh no, I have been caught in this deadly trap. What a terrible occurrence. I am so very helpless. Whatever shall I do.”

“Logan!” Remus pouted. Logan grimaced, watching the other side stomp his foot in frustration. “You can be more into it, you know! Just, be more enthusiastic about being kidnapped!” 

Logan grimaced again, eyeing the loose rope bonds with extreme skepticism. “But that would be illogical. I can escape quite easily, you know, and it would be entirely out of character for Sherlock to _enjoy_ being caught.”

“Logan!” 

“It would be!” 

Remus bounced on the spot a few times with a childish whine before letting out a mighty, put-upon groan of defeat. “Fine. Fine! We’ll play it your way.” A click of his fingers had the ropes squirming tighter, and the room they were playing in turned dark and dim at the corners, tables and cupboards appearing, strange symbols on the walls and random objects everywhere. “There, how about Sherlock Holmes and the escape room? That any better? Spoiler alert; if you don’t escape in five minutes I get to slime you. Deal?”

When Logan lit up with a wild, excited grin, Remus knew he’d finally hit the mark. So much for his diabolical mad villain game, but he kinda liked making Logan happy a bit more than playing out just one of his many, many fantasies. This could be fun too, _especially_ if he got to slime Logan. 

“It’s a deal.” 

“Good! _Threetwoonego_!” Remus shouted, running out of the room to watch through the glass door instead. Logan started to struggle free, and Remus sighed happily. He had the best friend in the whole wide world, and he never wanted to let him go ever. Maybe he couldn’t keep Logan tied up in escape room games for the rest of their lives but he could finally ask him to be his QPP... Maybe. If Logan won. 

Maybe if he didn’t, too. 

Logan’s laugh brought him back to the present and he grinned to see the other side free and brandishing a sharp knife, deerstalker hat back in place on his head as he got to work. 


End file.
